sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Multiforce RP - The Saurian Conspiracy
(Well, first time doing this, find me in the bloody alps.) Summary The Multiforce are in for the mystery of their lives, someone has been committing acts of theft involving dangerous technology. This 'Phantom Thief' as the media has labelled it seemed to have discovered a way to bypass even the toughest security and has declared the members of the Multiforce his or her next targets. Participants Saren (God help me.) Brudikai222 (What if I don't wanna help you?) Trisell Chronos (Tha's Blasphemy) Classicspace101 (praise the sun!) DeathstroketheHedgehog (generic parentheses joke) Silverknight01 (There was an old lady that swallowed a fly.. Oh. Wrong story) Involved Characters The MultiForce *Axel the Hedgehog *Rin *Isaac the Lost *Summer the Fox *Mars the Dire Wolf *Zazzy Mace * Mahdi the Weasel The Baddies Mister Clockwork ??? Start It was a calm and sunny day in that bloody space ship that the assembled members of the MultiForce cruised around in and nothing of any real importamce was going on.. Mars was flicking through the channels out of boredom, something he's been doing ever since he joined the superhero team. "Oi.. Rinnyyyy, where's the rest of the goonies?" Mars asked, lounging on a couch. With a bubbly pop, the red-and-orange-haired Identity poofed into the break room Mars lounged in. "The rest of the team?" Isaac walked in, he was wearing a fancy robe and his helmet. He took a sip of some coffee out his #1 sunbro mug. “Hey guys, what’s up?” He said in his usual cheery. He then sat down on couch. “So what’s up?” Rin could find Summer napping on top of the ship. She's been napping for a while, so she should wake up soon. As per usual Zazzy was creating some unholy food snack in the kitchen. Eventually skipping into the room with a hot bowl of.. Something in her hands. "Whas' everyone doooooing?" "Yes Rinny, the rest of the goonies.. Nothing good is on TV." Mars whined. "Outside of questioning why there isnt much on TV, nothing much Zazzy." Isaac said as he took another sip of his coffee. "They're all haaaaaangin' around, makin' stuff," Rin replied to Mars. "Summer's meditating on the roof! ... Or napping... one sec!" The Identity girl then stuck her head upward, teleporting it up to Summer's side as she called out "Hey Summer, are you meditating?!" Summer hopped up, the yelling scaring her awake for a moment. "What?! Am I late?!" Mahdi was in the computer room going over data from the multiforces' first battle. Axel was still in his room with the door locked in pure darkness. "Huh. Sounds Inturestang." Zazzy said through a mouthful of her snack. It looks like she mixed cottage cheese with some berries. The resulting appearance was rather.. chunky. "Anyone want some?" She offered. (Summoning Dank Lord Saren) Mars shook his head no, eventually settling upon a certain old timey british comedy movie by the name of Monty Python and the holy grail. "SO, who wants to do a chat with everybody to get to know each other, and whoooooo," Rin snatched the Summer, teleporting her to the break room, "wants to do some combat training?" Summer glanced around at everyone with a small yawn, waving at everyone. "Morning..." she asked, taking a whiff of Zazzy's breakfast as soon as she was teleported. “I already know Axel, Mahdi and Summer, but I would enjoy getting to know you all. Actually, where are Axel and Mahdi?” Isaac asked as he took another sip through his helmet. "Im over here!" Mahdi said waving his hand around the corner of the computer room. "Axel is in his room, he always closes himselff off from the world at 9 am he should be out at 2." "Can't say I'm really a team person.. But I could try to get to know you, just no hugs or I will find a way to shank you." <''' '''(State who the character is who is talking every time you edit.) “Ok then. I am Isaac the lost, champion of the sun. The “leader” of the multi force.” He said. “Hey Mahdi, get Axel out here so he can meet the new guys. And the others.” He shouted to Mahdi. Doodles turn ''' "Talk and fight huh? Well Okie." Zazzy noticed Summer, and gestured at her bowl. Silently asking if she wanted some. "Wait, Isaac's the leader?" Rin asked. "Everybody voted already?" "I don't think anyone chose a leader," Summer states, reaching over for some of the breakfast meal. "I'm fine with a conversation... or being used as a punching bag..." she mumbled this last part. "No one chose a leader..." Mahdi said walking to Axel's door. Axel's door slide open and he stepped out without saying anything. "Well i think until we choose then perhaps i should fill the role as leader." Isaac said as he drank more coffee. "Mars, I pretty much have some weirdly strong electrokinesis and green is not my natural fur color, it should be obvious I dyed it." Mars shrugged. "Same with my contacts, and I most certainly would like to spar I guess.." '''Doodler's turn. I'm gonna split some characters off soon to different sub-headings so people can do their own things. One will get the immediate response of Saren's prompt, and the other will pop up soon after. ~Trisell Zazzy just gave Summer her bowl, and pulled an apple out from her pocket to munch on. "Leader? I thought Rin was the leader.." She shrugged. "Says who?" Isaac said. "I am the one who can boost team moral." He then said and he lays back "Issac, just stop please." Mahdi said taking out his tablet. His drones circled around him after be pressed a button and a titan tron screen slid down slowly. "Hope you don't mind but I made a few modifications to the HQ. I constructed a name randomizer that will finally settle this leader dispute." "It's gunna land on Mahdi." Axel finally said something while sitting down. "Last night I heard that you were rig this thing to land on you." "What pffft no I would never..-" Mahdi fell silent when Axel used his vector control to flick a fork into the glass of the titan tron. He backed out of the room embarrassed. "I'll fix the titan tron." he said before completely leaving the room. Summer sighed at the leadership argument, continuing to eat her meal. "This whole 'chatting' thing isn't seeming to work out well, Rin," she says, half-joking. Mars glanced at Axel. "Huh, Vectors? Neat.. I know someone who can do that too." "Oooooookay," Rin rubbed her hands together. "Well I've found stuff for us to do. Isaac, Zaaaaaazzy, Summer... and... Axel! Can you guys go to the teleporter room? There's a mobius with bad stuff happening. I set up a little summary thing for what you guys gotta deal with." With that, the named individuals were immediately teleported to the teleporter room. A screen showing a particular mobius they were going to be sent to with a summarized statement for them to read. "Oh there is no need for you to do so my dear.." A large, vaguley reptillian male of Seven foot three spoke, he wasn't really wearing anything so the assembled group could see a clear image of his face. "Call this a test if you will.." He spoke as a spider droid made entirely out of cogs and gears crawled onto the Reptilian Man's left arm. First responders (Zazzy, Axel, Isaac, and Summer) (Last in the category name, first to respond :D) Summer glanced around, almost choking on her food. "...I've been spontaneously teleported so many times, you'd think I'd be used to it by now." Zazzy was skimming through the summary on screen. She was rocking back and forth on her boots as she did so. "I didn't even eat food yet...." Axel complained. The Summary read as follows. : The world is modern. No known intentional cause. It appears to be an earthquake that is taking out a city beach side. The water remains mostly unaffected but large waves are possible. Keep the people away from unsafe locations and investigate the cause of the earthquake. The message ended there. "Doesn't seem too hard," Summer states. "Search and rescue will be our priority before we worry about investigation." "Couldnt you just beam us down instead of to the teleporter room?" Isaac said as he sounded miffed Zazzy nodded with verve. "People-saving! We can do that." She grinned. Axel yawned. "Maybe we'll see a food truck or something on the way." "Off to adventure! I cannot wait to see what today has i store"Isaac said "Beam us down Rinny!" The group was teleported to an open section of the city, a square where most people were starting to scatter. The rumbling was coming from behind them, toward a mountain range near the city's borders. Summer began floating up over to the beach. "Waves can hit fast with little warning... I'm checking that area first. “I shall look at the city border” Isaac said as he pulled out his sword and shield and walked that way. Zaz decided to scan the area for possible bystanders that might need help. "Don't go too far, Isaac!" She called to the guy. Axel just sat on the beach. He focused his mantra, connecting with nature to try and find a source of the earthquakes. The civilians were running away from buildings for the most part, but some were staying indoors, and one of these populated four-story buildings was starting to crack and tilt. The water's were going rapidly back and forth but thankfully no large wages yet. Axel could sense the cracks getting closer into the mountains. Some kind of ringing started up, like a metal barrier inside. Isaac ran to the building and used his lightning to seak up the cracks to keep it from collapsing. "Everyone out of the building!" He yelled With the wave problem seemingly okay, Summer makes sure the anyone on or near the beach we heading anywhere but near it. Earthquakes tend to cause tsunamis. Axel broke his concentration and boosted off to the mountains. "Could this be an under ground volcano or something?" He mumbled to himself. Perking up as she took notice the cracking building, Zazzy rocketed across the beach to help Isaac with evacuations. "Stay clear of this structure people!" She yelled to anyone that might be below. The feline's attention turned to the building, her ears swiveling around to get a sense of where the civilians might be within. Some of the people tried to exit, but a few of the exits were caving in, causing them to recoil back into the building. They didn't have a safe opening. The closer Axel got, the more he began to notice some kind of pulse. Some kind of energy was causing the earthquake from underneatht the mountain. He couldn't sense any heat outside of that which was under the crust. As Summer suspected, the waves were getting worse as the earthquake went on. A large crack on the water's floor was beginning a sink for the beach but it wasn't nearly fast enough to stop the build-ups appearing in the distance. "Zazzy, try and keep the building standing, im going in" Isaac says as he runs to the building and starts to remove the rocks. Summer pondered how to use this advantage wisely. She thinks of an idea, and heads out into the ocean, hovering just above it as she sapped the heat energy from the water, attempting to make a long bridge of ice, apparently. Axel stopped after the third pulse he felt. He then un wrapped his bandages and used his mantra to make them weave together to make a drill and began tunneling down. "Something's pulsating down here. When this is over I'ma get Mahdi to make communication devices." "O.k!" Zaz yelled back. In a flash of energy, the feline constructed from her energy an effective support beam to prop up the leaning side of the building. "I can launch you up into the building, Isaac." She called once more. "That would be appreciated! Launch me up Zazzy!" Isaac said. The sudden friction change to the water began a burst of the water into a sort of cold steam, like a geyser shooting up into the sky. The areas Summer was feeding off of were chilling to an ice, and being soon overtaken by an upcoming growing wave. Axel was soon getting further into the mountain, but the more he went, the more violent the shaking got. It was shaking him,and he could feel some kind of essence striking him as he went, like flashes of lightning in a storm. The building was tilting quite a bit now. It was about to topple. All four heroes got a small beep on their wrists with Rin's voice--seemingly a recording--stating "Haaaaaallo, this is your Rinny speaking. Just a reminder to all MultiForce members that if you require aid, feel free to request another member join." Summer proceeds to radio in to everyone as a response to the helpful advice. "Query... Anyone know how to prevent a tsunami?" she asked, attempting to evaporate the water that crashes over the ice. Zazzy's attention was drawn away from Isaac as the building wobbled. "Ack! No Mr. building to need to stay up!" Her energy wrapping around her limbs to create a larger version of her hands. Extending out to steady the building. "Umm.. Digging a trench in the path of the.. Tsunami might work." Zaz radioed. Sounding quite strained. "Hey when you guys are done rescuing civilians and what not can I get some help over at the mountains? I'm digging in the ground and I don't feel well with all the shaking. It also feel like I'm getting struck with lighting down here.... Weird. Anyway I think I might be getting closer to the source of the Earthquakes, or Mobiusquakes. Axel out and I feel like Ima bout to puke.." Axel continued to dig the heat making him tear up uncontrollably, but he pressed on. Classic summoned. Isaac then came bursting out of the building carrying civilians. "I GOT SOME OF THEM!" He said as he ran out. He then put the people down and ran back in to search for more civilians to save from the collapsing building. The building was braced for now by Zazzy, though her energy was very slowly burning away at the walls. There were at least a few dozen more people inside. The water evaporated soon upon Summer's action, though the shaking below was getting even worse. The streets were beginning to crack. Axel felt massive heat banging down on him as he went, but after a short time, he came headfirst against something durable: something that felt metallic. He nearly bounced off the element, but judging by the output around it, this seemed to be the cause. Isaac ran back out with the rest of the civillians. "I got the rest of then. Now whats the situation with everything else?" He said as he set the rest of the people down. Far off in the distance, what looked like a bronze mechanical camera on spider legs seemed to be observing the Multiforce while hidden in some alcove to avoid detection. Summer decided to make this quick, diving underwater and under her ice as she tried to tunnel some alternate routes as Zazzy told her. She reappeared out of the surfaces on multiple occasions, making the water shoot back to the oceans as if the holes created were geysers. Once done, she took a gaze towards the mountains before radioing the group. "We should probably catch up with Axel. No natural earthquake gets stronger over time, and if we don't stop it soon, this city may crumble." "ooow!" Axel rubbed his head. knocking on the metal alloy with his fist. "is this metal? That pain felt different..." Eyes round with concern, Zazzy's gaze shifted from the building to Isaac. "Are you sure that's everyone? Because if I let go this thing is coming down." She warned. Classic required The water settled for a moment... well more it sunk into the new holes, missing the shores. The shaking continued to escalate, however. As Axel bashed against the metal, he just felt it bounce him back, sparks of energy going off of it. "Maybe my vector control can work on it?" Axel carefully touched the metal and used his ability trying to bend it forward so he could get to the other side if possible. The machine started scanning each member of the multiforce, trying to gather as much data as possible before a tsunami hit. "Who else could be in there? I searched the entier thing." Isaac said as he also examined the building. "Anyways whats the status on everything else?" Axel continued. to push against the metal. Summer began moving towards the area where Axel was, hoping the tunnels will last long enough to stop the tsunami, or at least helped nerf the waves somehow. Axel found that the material was increasingly dense. As he pressed his vectors, the energy output seemed to increase to push him back. The waves were subsided for a moment, but the cracks in the city were getting larger. If they didn't take care of this source of the shaking soon, there would be a sinkhole, to say nothing of the buildings. Grunting, Zazzy released the building and jumped backward knowing it would collapse. "We gotta check the rest of the buildings around here! It's not safe. More people could get hurt." She called over to Isaac. Summer eventually finds and floats behind Axel. "What... what is this?" she asked him. "Do you need a hand?" (Axel is underground) Nah I just gotta hit it til it gives in." Axel lied through his teeth. "I agree, come on, lets evacuate the civilians." Isaac says as he runs towards the next building that looked like it was gonna collapse. "make sure it dosent topple over Zazz!" He told Zazzy. The building crumbled, sending dust and smoke down, but the people inside were out now thanks to Zazzy and Isaac. Two other buildings were starting to crack and tilt. Luckily civilians were mostly avoiding the growing cracks in the roads, but this was causing them to go further into the city at the same time. The more Axel pushed, the more he found push-back. A faint rippling sound was starting to sound from it. He could feel massive weight coming from this. Whatever this material was, it was a wide item. It must have stretched some distance. If they couldn't break it, they would have to find something to do with it. (Axel already stated he was underground, so she knew already) Summer gave a little smirk as she planted her hands on the metal and assisted in pushing. "Didn't you call us here to help you?" she reminded him. "Besides, with this being the source of the earthquakes, we need to stop this NOW. The city is literally crumbling." She once again took hold of this new building, nervously watching the other building crack. "Isaac you gotta move!" Zazzy mewed. (Oh, you typed that she floated behind Axel so i thought you ment that they were in sky or something. Sorry) "Ya don't say." Axel said jokingly then began to rapidly punch the metal thing. Isaac ran through the buildings getting as many civillians out as possible. "There has to be a different reason as of why the city is falling apart. And why there is a Tsunami!" He said as he carried more people out of another builing. There is no tsunami. The water settled thanks to Summer a few replies back. Axel was then sent backward a couple hundred yards with this punch, only nudging the heavy giant metal shape a bit. They were slowly pushing it forward through the debris, but without some path or hole to get it out of, it was going to be difficult. The building began sinking below as the cracks in the earth opened up below it. Summer flew back to try catch Axel as he was launched back, looking back at the object. She used her infrared vision to see if it will give way to something. Zazzy squeaked as she was slipping with the rest of the building. "ISAACAREYOUDONEYET." She asked in a hurried and panicked jumble . Isaac and Axel awaiting. Isaac not paying attention to whats below him suddenly falls through one of the crack "Aw craaaaaaaaaaap!" He yells as he falls down. But before he can get deep enough he used his sword and stabs the wall to keep himself from falling. "Dont worry about me guys!" He yells up "Thanks for the save Summer. It's weird that thing is metal but my vector control won't work on it." Axe. said thinking out loud. The building crashed downward, hitting a surface some hundred yards below the surface. With the large metal structure, Summer could see it was basically burrowed into the earth. If they dug around it, or just pushed it out far enough, they could bring it out and carry it away from the planet. Scrambling backward, Zazzy clung to the surface pavement to keep herself from also falling down. Peering over the edge of the crack, she winced as the building hit something down below. "Guys, how's it coming over on your end?" She radioed the whole group as she moved to jump into another building. "Just hanging out!" Isaac said as he began to climb up the crack that he fell through. "What about you guys?" "We hace a giant strange metal to push," Summer replies to the group, looking to Axel. "I'm going to see if I can do something," She says, heating up the environment as she began to push. At the same time, she used the heated air to assist her in pushing the metal object. Axel started to drill around the outer layer of the metal to help loosen it. The metal structure budged some dozen feed suddenly, though the tunnel immediately started caving in. The sinking with Isaac and Zazzy seemed to pause for a moment as the structure was moved. Summer began increasing the pace. "This is definitely not a good sign!" Isaac gets back to the surface. "Im ok guys! Just want you to know!" He stands up and runs over to the others. "Why hasent the rest of the team not heard of this!?" "Dig dig dig dig dig!" Axel repeated to himself as the used his plasma to dig quicker (Classic you need to be more specific dude. Isaac ran over to what others? Zazzy or the group in the cave?) Using short bursts of energy to increase her momentum, Zazzy was quickly zipping about the insides of the new building. Checking for anyone that might still be inside. "Heeeello? Anyone in here?" She called regularly. Isaav followed Zazzy. "HELLOOOOO!? Anyone here?" He yelled as he looked around. People were huddled up inside the building, most on the lower floors. The supports weren't going to last forever. The ground began shaking above Summer and Axel as the mountain cracked. The giant metallic shape poked out of the top as they pushed. Summer continued pushing upwards, then realized a problem, in which she radioed everyone. "... guys... if the mountain is breaking open... the boulders may downward and hit the civilians who evacuated here." "Whats next a volcano erupting!?" Axel said after he stopped digging. Without a 2nd thought Isaac began escorting the people out of the building. "Alright lets go guys, this building wont last forever" He says. Zazzy was zipping in and out of the building floors. Taking what people she found and depositing them on the ground below. The shaking finally stopped... as the massive shape was forced out of the mountain's side: going to the sky. Luckily, while there was cracking damage to the mountain, it was going out of the opposite side of the city. Whatever debris was going toward it was already rolling before it bursted out. With it now in the air--visible--it was made clear. It wasn't a metal. It was a giant glowing silver diamond construct of sorts, around thirty feet in height, twenty-five in width and length. "What exactly are we looking at here? Is this one of those special emerald thingies?" Summer asks into the radio. "...it could explain why yout powers didnt affect it, Axel." Hello everyone? (hi) "I guess so.... If it was real metal I would have ended this, and I would probably eating a Chicken Florentine Crepe right now." Axel replied still thinking about food. "So maybe we gotta break this thing!" “What if it blows up or causes some sort of cataclysm?” Isaac said looking at it. “I would survive but I don’t know about the rest of you guys.” He says as he started walking towards it. The fuzzy feline had just finished setting down the last of the civilians, glancing up to the sky to see what the fuss was about. "...Are you guys REALLY sure that's a emerald? Cuz' I've seen a chaos emerald and they aren't usually that big.." Zazzy radioed to the rest of the group. The city was going to need repairing, but almost like clockwork, Rin's voice came over the coms for the team. "You guys done? We're heading to the base. How'd it go?" "Give us just one more second," Summer replies, pushing the rock with the intent on sending it to orbit. Axel's fur turned purple and flew into the emerald trying to help summer. "Hey you think this thing could be a spaceship that was buried some number of years ago and is just now activated?" (Waiting on others and we need to hurry this along since this IS Saren's roleplay. Just report it back to Rin so it can be dealt with quickly.) "Weird floating gem-shaped thing in the sky." Zazzy replied to Rin. "Pretty sure something else is going on here." "I agree, what if its some sort of conspiracy?" Isaac said as her called Rin. HQ shopping Rin turned to the remaining people there, that being Mars and Mahdi. "Aaaand I wanna get your guys' help to make the base look cooler, and shop for things and decide what else we need and... stuff." Mars blinked. "Interior home decorating..?" He inquired as a shadow crossed his eyes. "Heeheheheh.. HAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" Mars suddenly let out an outright diabolical laugh. "I'd love to help with that~" "Yeah I'll help once I'm done fixing the titan tron." Mahdi grabbed one of his taser drones out the air and used it as a screw driver removing the panel that held the glass. " Drone Y-7-3-2 run a malfunction scan while I get my tools." The drone beeped several times as a blue light flickered down the titan tron. "... What is that again?" Rin asked, pointing to the titan tron. "Its a titan tron, just think of it as a giant tv. " Mahdi said putting down a bag of tools. "Drone Y-7-2-3 whats the malfunction?" "The the video card is damaged, several wires are cut and a fork that Axel chucked is lodged deep within holographic box." The drone said in a little squeaky robotic voice. "You want me to remove the fork?" Mars asked. "Sure but be careful not to to damage the holographic box further." Mahdi replied then started to work on the video card. "... Okay well when you're done, I want a list of what you guys wanna add to this," Rin noted, standing in wait. Mars placed a hand on thd box and started magnetizing the fork to the palm of his hand. The fork came out with ease and Mahdi put the video card back in. He then took the holographic box and threw it off to the side. "Mar go down to the generator room and turn it off. I don't wanna get electrocuted once I put the Holographic box back in and connect the wires." "Hold on, that's my generator room," Rin protested. "That and it's not electricity-based." "Listen to Nurse Rinny .3." "there has to be some electric based source that powers all devices in the ship." Mahdi questioned. "Nope! Now how's about you start your list and IIIIIII'll handle how the ship works," Rin suggested. "Fine fine." Mahdi said installing the new holographic box. He then put the outside panel back on. "Alright titan tron fixed!" ".... I call dibs on piloting the next giant mech suit we find... Or power armor." Mars responded, It has always been a fervebt dream of his.. He just hopes Isaac won't ruin it. "Is that gonna be on your list?" Rin asked, turning to Mars with a large toothy grin that seemed on the verge of a stressful scream. "You know I can make you a mech suit... maybe for space missions or something. maybe even add a few modifications to the ship. Like a light cannon, or a light speed warp device, or even make the ship transform into a giant robot!" Mahdi was figuratively drooling at the ideas that came into his head. "Yes Rin, also a running tesla coil would be great! .3." "Oooooookay," Rin jotted the information down. "Anything else? We've got plenty to work off. We can go shopping for stuff in a second too!" "A sandwhich?" Mahdi asked jumping from a ladder. "Shopping...?" Mars asked. "Yeah. I mean, items, decorations,and stuff," Rin answered. "A sandwhich is an item can I get that? I'll give you the money or something." Mahdi asked. "Curtains, towels, a fully stocked kitchen, a training room with training supplies.. And beds, never forget the beds." Mars listed off his shopping ideas. "A better computer room, like 5 more super computers with 4 terabytes of ram. Oh and a crap ton of metal and tools for my inventions!" Mahdi said. "I can handle the computers," Rin noted. "Leeeeet's go!" She teleported them all to the teleporter room. Mars waddles to a trashcan and emptied the contents of his stomach. Mahdi just stepped onto the teleporter. "C'mon!" Rin teleported out. Mars waddled into the teleporter, surely nothing could go wrong? (-nudging strudel because hijinxs-.) The three were sent to a black-sky location. A long line of various alien-looking figures with different stores and market stands. Mars ended up landing on top of one of the crowd members, mist certainly looking like he had a bout with motion sickness and Muhammed Ali in a boxing ring for five consecutive matches.. In short, he looked like hell. Mahdi landed on his drones which let him down gently . (Actually they'd just walk through on the ground without falling but okay.) "Alien tech and cultures," Rin noted. "Search around find whatcha want." "Wheeee!" Mars straight up ran around many of the stores before entering a home goods store. Mahdi and his drones when into a store that looked like a electronics store. "Ooooh looky here!" (We basically just insert whatever for this part until they go back to the base in a sec, so you guys can just have them all find stuff they want.) Mahdi came out with several carts of metal and tool. "I can't wait to find out what this stuff does!" He said eagerly. Mars grabbed a bunch of comic books, miniatures and video games... About Three carts worth. "You guys don't want any weapons or something?" Rin asked before gasping and rushing toward some playsets. ".... Be riiiight back." Mars had this woooonderful idea of looking for some sort of tesla gun that could be powered by the body's bioelectrical field. "I can make all the weapons I need with this metal and these tools. NEHAHAHAH!" Mahdi started laughing at the seemingly endless possibilities racing through his mind. "Alright, well let's get back soon. We've got five minutes," Rin noted. Mars returned with a piece of Rebar, and a high tech Rail Cannon that seemed to have been recinfigured to siphon his own electricity as a power source. Regroup Post Earthquake Rin, Mahdi, and Mars had arrived soon after, with Rin taking the massive DIAMOND-shaped object back to the base to be analyzed. While it was stored, she asked how things went. Summer was sitting on the edge of the table, which has pretty much become her sitting spot in the base. "Well.... I've never tried stopping a tsunami before, so I guess I've learned something from this," she joked. "You learn something new every day!" Zazzy chirped through a mouthful of cookie. "There was a loooot of damage done to the city." Mars blinked. "Soooo, how did playing superheroes gooo?" He asked Summer and Zazzy, having finished putting away his stuff. "Some crazy stuff. I love it." Zaz grinned, giving two thumbs up. "What about yer' shopping?" "I saved several people from collapsing buildings." Isaac said as he walked in, he gave Summer a pat on the head as he sat down in a chair. Mahdi was in another room studying the diamond shaped thing, while Axel was in the training room destroying bots to blow off steam. "I'm gonna keep that thing in high-security elsewhere," Rin informed. "Also Imma go see if I can repair the rest of the city. Good job everybody and stuff!" She started toward the teleporter room. Saren takes over as host. "I got to buy myself some stuff.. And a taser for unwanted hug prevention." Mars responded, showing off what looks like a rather unstable looking pair of batteries with two wires connecting to them. (Yay, I got skipped) Summer felt the sudden petting as rather odd, not expecting it. She proceeded to answer Mars's question. "It's not 'playing superheroes' when you do this as a job daily, buuuut... Yeah, it was pretty okay today. I think I might evaluate the damage and see what I can do if nothing else is of higher priority right now..." An arm extended out suddenly through the halls, yanking Mars over as Rin pulled him into a plushy soft hug. "Aw, you don't like hugs?" She was still nearing the teleporter room. Isaac laughed as Mars was dragged. "Mars, ya gotta lighten up." He says before turning to the others, "So what are we going to do now?" He then said "I'm still doing tests on this thing, I have 2 theories about it. 1 This diamond could be a power source that powers something even bigger than itself in the ground. 2. that space ship idea Axel had, although I haven't seen anything that indicates it being one. Then again Alien tech is mysterious and dangerous." Mahdi said taking off a helmet that projected a hologram of the diamond. "Ack!" Mars was caught off guard and yelped slightly. "I don't like it when you do it Isaac, that armor hurts you know." The crystal gave off a slight hum, as if brimming with unknown energies Zazzy jumped in on the hugging of Mars.. Bits of energy sent flying everywhere in the process of her jump. "Dis ish dawg pile." She mumbled loudly through her cookie. "Yay, you two can come with me for purposes!" Rin extended out two bicycle seats for the two as she continued onward. Isaac leaned back on the couch. "This is already a lot of fun, anyways so where should we put the diamond thing?" He said. "We cant really have it laying around right?" "It's being analyzed, isn't it?" Summer asked. "... I'm gonna go check it out, see if it's alright, or if I can find something myself..." with that, the Vixen gave a slight wave as she headed for the giant gem. The kitty jumped on board one of the bicycle seats. "Don't have to tell me twice." Zaz grinned. Axel came out of the training room. "I feel better now!" "Actually," Rin's voice came over the speakers. "... Okay look it over, but nobody mess with it. It's like a bomb of stuff I don't know yet." The three were in teh teleporter room, heading off to the planet now. Summer took the moment to scan the emerald while she was there. She looked at its thermal energy for a while to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. Isaac walked over to Summer and gave her another pet. "Found anything yet?" He said as he watched over her shoulder. Strudel controls the diamond parts. Separate from main threat. Mars stared at Rin. "So where the heck are we going again?" "Well. We're heading somewhere. That is the extent of my knowledge." Zazzy responded to Mars. Rin, Mars, and Zazzy were in the partially-stabilized wreckage of the city. "We gotta fix the damages," Rin informed. "And how am I able to help with that?" Mars blinked, he didnt really have a clue on the heroing thing. Zazzy nodded. "I'll do what I can. Where would you like me to go?" Summer looked to Isaac. "I just started..." "Was I just ignored....." Mahdi asked Axel. "Sorry what was that i was ignoring you." Axel said jokingly. Mahdi just scoffed. (Isaac required) Isaac gave her another pet. "Alright. well I hope you find something soon." Isaac said as he left the room and went to Axel and Mahdi. "wait so what were you two talking about? Is it another time travel or dimension hopping thingy?" He said sitting down on the couch. Rin started forming various constructs around the buildings. "Just find people who need help: like injuries and stuff." Mars nodded, zipping around for people to help. Zaz took off as well. Keeping her ears attentive and eye peeled for anyone that might need assistance. "We don't know yet." Mahdi said replying to Issac's question "But that may be a possibility. I'll have to run more tests." "Too bad I can't just smash it." Axel said going into the fridge. Summer decided to touch the gem again simply out of curiosity out of how Axel was repelled earlier. Despite the fact that this city was recently ground zero for.. Whatever occurred earlier, there was a surprising lack of people here.. Almost like a ghost town. Rin was too busy lifting debris and fixing stories to notice the people at the moment, but she did take note of the minimal amount of bodies. As Summer touched the giant gem, she felt the push back, but it was not as intense as when Axel had due to her lighter pressure. "Hey Mars.. Have you found anyone? Because so far this place has been pretty empty." Zazzy radioed, slightly frowning. She continued to zip along the broken road ways though. Summer ends up putting together the difference that happened with her interaction and Axel's interaction. As she started to leave, she paused and looked at the massive gem once more. Out of curiosity, the vixen walked towards it again, vibrating the molecules in her fingers to see if she could phase her hand into the gem. Waiting on Saren, Brudikai, and Classy. Mars shook his head no, helping to clear up the metallic rubble by magnetizing it in the form of a really large cube. "Rin, why is there no people here?" Isaac sat next to the gem at tapped it with his sword. "Maybe its just a space rock, or maybe something that someone owned once." He then chuckles "maybe its part of some conspiracy." (Maybe we should get to that!!! -classic) Mahdi went back into the gem back into the gem's holding room. He then saw summer. " Wait Don't touch it!" A wall slammed down in front of Summer, Isaac, and Madhi as Summer reached out to touch the gem. "I dunno, guess they fled. Want me to scaaaaaan for em?" Rin asked. Summer reeled her arm back in surprise. "...um... oops?" She looked around to make sure they were not enclosed. Zazzy shook her head. "Gimmie a sec to get back to you on that one, Rinny." The feline mewed. Taking the time to extend her senses out to electrolocate the passing areas for possible bioenergies. "Hellooooo?" "Oh there is no need for you to do so my dear.." A large, vaguley reptillian male of Seven foot three called out to the trio, he would come up on Zazzy's electrolocation as a mass of electrons sitting on some low hanging scrap metal, he wasn't really wearing anything over his head so the assembled group could see a clear image of his face. "Call this a test if you will.." He spoke as a spider droid made entirely out of cogs and gears crawled onto the Reptilian Man's left arm. "Ok then... don't panic." Mahdi said rather calmly. Isaac looked in awe. "Wow, we found a fossile! This is amazing!" He.said in amazement. (@Brudikai, Mahdi and Axel aren't in earshot of the reptile. He's not talking to them. He's in the zone from before. Are you just having Madhi react to the HQ's systems blocking them from messing with the gem more?) Zazzy's fur stood up on end, the feline taking several steps backward. "Ooooook Mr. You don't look like a very nice dude..." She said slowly. ' '"W'huh?" Rin teleported over to Zazzy before looking to the reptile: eyes blinking a bit before a brief "Oh... Heeello there." (Summer touched the gem and a wall came down so I thought the reptile guy was near them. sorry) The reptile just waved at Rin. "Now that the party's all here." He picked up a large piece of Rebar and chucked it at them. (Is all good in da hood.) "... Right.. I'm not going to play 'curious cat' role anymore before I do something that I regret," Summer states. "Shall we check in with the others?" (Classy, Isaac isn't with Rin, Zazzy, and Mars. He's at the base with Madhi, Summer, and Axel. The reptile is at an entirely different zone.) (alright, Let me just make a new header for this bit.) 'The Gem Research bit' "Yeah I think we Should" Mahdi said pressing buttons on his communicator. "Hey guys we have a small problem back at the base. But how are things on your end?" “Wait what’s the problem?” Isaac asked looking over Mahdi’s shoulder. "What's the problem?" Rin asked over the base's communications system. (Skipping turn in advance. [[User:DeathstroketheHedgehog|''The]] [[User_Talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mobian]] [[User_Blog:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mercenary]] 07:20, November 21, 2017 (UTC)) "A wall just crashed down in front of the gem. I didn't install a wall here so It might be activating a self defense protocol. Everything good on your end?" "Dunno, also that's my defenses doin' that. Don't want anybody touchin' the gem right now till we get back," Rin informed. "Alright we will wait for you. So whats the situation over where you're at?" Isaac asked. "Maybe come help, chasing thing, MINE!" was all Rin replied with. '(Brudikai summon)' "I'll send Axel hes good at chasing things down. He chased Zhao Ling's airship across the ocean towards Chun-Nan when he stole a-. I'm getting off track Axel is on his way!" Mahdi said before hanging up. "I shall acompany Axel." Isaac volenteered. "In case he gets into trouble." He then said. (forgot about this rp, whoops) "That I can do as well. We'll be there soon," Summer responds to Rin with a small shaking of her head.. ( do we go into the first villain section?) (I guess so) (Ok, but what about this?) (Leave it behind.) 'Post Earthquake, The first Villain' Zaz was quick to smack the rebar down to the ground with a long energy whip. "Weirdest party game I've ever seen." Rin zipped over to the reptile. "I like your scales," She attempted to boop his tail. The Reptile man blinked. "Why thank you." He took the compliment and allowed Rin to boop his tail. Mars blinked. "Rebar club." "Uh.." Zazzy also blinked several times over. "..Oh.. Ok?" "Anyways, a test.. Hm.. See the Spider?" Vandal asked the group, gesturing to the mechanical spider drone on his left forearm. "Catch it and you get a prize." The Identity girl immediately launched herself off of Vandal, making a B-line for the machine. Zazzy approached from a different angle to the side of the reptile. The feline bolting forward at some scary fast speeds. The spider robot blinked, skittering away at high speeds before phasing through molecular vibration as soon as either of the two were about to catch it. Mars just watched, boy had some popcorn that je was sharing with Vandal. "They only have three minutes to catch the Spider." Vandal shrugged. "Minemineminemineminegettoywin-large-stuffed-'''panda'!" Rin blinked in and out of the area as she continued after the robot. She had been at a starting speed of around 40 MPH and was going at a steady 30 MPH increase every second. "That's plenty of time!" Zaz chattered excitedly, zipping off after Rin and the robot. "I don't have any pandas to give away.." Vandal sighed, as the drone kept skittering away, slipping through a small crevasse and inside one of the still standing buildings. Rin followed after, stuffing her body through the crevasse. The feline quickly catching up with Rin and the bot. Zazzy's body changing into a streak of lightning to pick up speeds and eventually slip through the building's walls. Five minutes and fifty nine seconds had passed when they caught the spider droid, what was their prize? Rin rushed back to Vandal with the droid. Once back, she promptly slammed it at the ground with a loud "BOOM! YEAH! WOO HOOO!" Axel came to a stop behind everyone else. "Mahdi told me to help you guys do a thing. Not sure what it was, I fell fr om the ship and ran all the way here. Whats up?" Isaac ran in behind Axel. "Hey guys, whats up?" He says looking around. Zazzy was bouncing up and down on her tippy toes. "YEAH! HIGH FIVES!" She yelled, promptly giving Rin, Axel, and Isaac high fives without actually explaining anything. "What?" Isaac said questioning what Zazzy did. "What did we miss?" Vandal just stared at the new arrivals.. ".. What.. The..? Do I really want to know?" He stared at Rin. "So what do you want?" "Oh cool a lizard guy." Axel said walking up in font of and extending a hand "Hiya I'm Axel, you seem nice." "I wanna kiss!" Rin promptly jumped at the lizard man. "A kiss?! LEMME GET MY CAMERA!" Zazzy gushed, digging out a small hand-held to capture Rin's little moment when it happened. The small fiery vixen floated down, a bit late to the party herself... Due to making sure to lock down the HQ or something, it's not like I thought I responded but apparently it didn't send the first time... (>~>) "I am so confused. Who is the lizard and why is he here? And why are Zazzy and Rin being extra hyper?" Isaac said with much confusion as he looked. Summoning Dank Lord Mars sweatdropped, as Vandal just sighed lightly and stood there while Rin jumped on him. "I'm not even guuna ask." Axel said scratching his head. Rin was waiting to get her kiss but was immediately distracted for a moment as she turned her attention off to space. "Hooooooold on... oh... okay." Isaac then spoke up. "Guys, who is the lizard? And why is he here? Im very confused." He then said looking at Vandal. Summer crossed her arms in confusion. "This... does not seem like a dire situation at all... If you guys can handle... whatever is happening here, then I'll take my leave." Zazzy was humming a litte tune and snapping a bunch of pictures of her suroundings. Vandal sorta started to drag Rin away. "Oh come now, you did win a prize? Why not have a little fun with it~?" "I still wanna kiss!" Rin demanded. The scenery for Zazzy was.. Well all rubble and various degrees of messed up... There was one pile of debris with a sign for 'Nuka Cola' sticking out of the top. For Isaac, these questions would remain unanswered unless Zazzy, Rin or Mars told the story. (I actually forgot to add this part, sorry qwq) Isaac looked at Zazzy. "Zazzy, why are you under there. And why is there a nuka cola sign?" Isaac asked thinking she might have eithet found it or used his sunstone to go to that universe. "Yes yes, I know you do, but do you really want to do it in the midst of this wreckage..?" Vandal asked Rin. "RIGHT! We're fixing stuff!" Rin began stretching her arm to the next building to continue repairs. "uuuh guys!" Axel said looking up at the sky The group, minus Rin and maybe Summer, could see their ship headed straight for them. Now the Reason Rin wasnt able to see it was because Vandal positioned himself to where his height might block her view of the sky a bit.. And he straight up kissed her on the mouth, even including a bit of tongue for added affect. "RIN! Quit kissing the lizard! Our ship is gonna make impact with the city" Isaac yelled as he started to both panic and think of a way to stop the ship from hitting the city. Upon Summer hearing Isaac's warning, she floated outside and took notice of the falling ship. "What is Mahdi doing up there?!" she yelled, beginning to use her communications to alert him. Zaz lowered her camera with a light gasp. "We gotta move!" She called to the rest of the gang, the feline taking action. Axel boosted off into the air with his plasma then being consumed by it. It turned his fur purple as he made contact with the ship trying to slow it's momentum While the rest of the multiforce on the ground were dealing with the ship, Vandal had teleported with Rin in hand with a quick muttering of chaos control.. Of course he hated the overblown usage of the gimmick in recent years he wouldn't deny that it was useful as a means of quick transportation. Mars... Actually attempted to help Axel with the slowing down of the ship, as its thrusters were set to maximum so if the ship were slowed by any means.. Well it would be an uphill battle. Rin was immediately distracted by Vandal's usage of the chaos energy, looking to him, then the area around themselves. Computer Shenanigans Afoot Of course, inside the base was a small package that had been delivered a few minutes prior to summer leaving.. Shipped as a package of gears and alone something cut its way out of the box. It was another spider drone, though this one had a few prehensile probing tools meant for hacking and accessing data. It was heading for the mainframe. Mahdi typed away on his computer while his drones circled around him as usual. The Drone snuck behind Madhi, it was constructed using a base alloy that bounced back all forms of detection. Making it virtually undetectable through all but a few methods.. A small tube extended from the 'mouth' of the drone as it fired a fast acting tranquilizer dart containing an experimental serum capable of rendering a non mobian elephant unconcious for two hours at the base of Madhi's neck. Mahdi let out a gasp as it connected with his neck."Drone y-15, contact...." Mahdi collapsed on his keyboard before he could finish his command and his drones deactivated. The spider drone moved onto the mainframe, extending a strange mechanical looking tendril to hook up to the mainframe and download mass quantities of data concerning the multiforce while simultaneously running a feedback loop through the system to keep up the appearance of everything being normal. With the data stolen.. Well, The drone began to alter the course of the ship.. Headed straight for the Multiforce in the wrecked city. "Muzha.." Mahdi mumbled. The drone just watched, having deactivated itself once collision was unavoidable. The console just beeped from Summer's attempt to communicate, but no one picked up. "Five more minutes.." Mahdi mumbled a complete sentence this time. Dinosaur Wizardry Afoot (Vandal and Rin) Vandal just gave Rin a cheeky grin, well as much as a dinosaur with no lips could grin as they arrived in some meadow in bloom, most likely an Arbotorium or something like that. "Oh come on, why is everyone surprised that I can use the chaos force? I'm a bloody Dinosaur." "Neck," Rin noted as if a profound statement. "Chaos force?" "Hmm, yes..~" "What about it?" ".... Nevermind.." Vandal smiled. "I wanna know what you meant," Rin persisted, pouting slightly. "Chaos energy?" Vandal blinked. "You said that like you expect me to know about it and stuff." "Fair enough, lets just call it sorcery and save myself the long explanation." "Okaaaaaaaaaay, so when do I get the kiss?" She prompted once more. Vandal inwardly sighed, leaning in to give Rin that big ole kiss on the lips that she's been wanting. The red-haired prancy-one leaped in, arms wrapped around Vandal's N E C K to make certain she'd get a genuine experience: slamming firmly yet softly into that big ol' kiss. The immediate area around them lit up with red and white minature explosions as a booming choir suddenly sang out a vibrating "HALLELUJAH!" (I actually forgot about this stuff XD) "... What the fuck?" He whispered internally, more or less talking to himself in the kiss. (You monster. @_@ Imma just keep replying to this part for now since it isn't currently influencing the rest of the roleplay.) As the blasting singing stopped, clicking noises and flashing lights followed. The kiss broke with Rin giving a happy little smile to the dino man before promptly jumping back as she hopped about with repeating "WOOOOOOO"s and "HOOOOOO"s: printed images of the moment raining from the sky. The zaniness not stopping there, Rin stuck her hand into...the air, and yanked out a skinny pink blonde-haired cat woman. "BOOM!" she prompted, slamming one of the pictures in the woman's face, prompted by the red-haired scaley girl transitioning to shuffling in place as she continuously taunted "I TOLD you, and I did that. Take that, Kenfi. BOOM!" "I would like an explanation please~" Vandal asked sweetly with a twitching left dinosaur eye. The kitty girl stood there for a moment with a deep exhale before clearing her throat and answering calmly "I told Rin she couldn't do something... She took that as a challenge." "And I WON!" Rin cheered again. "Victory kiss!" She promptly leaped at the dino man again. This time he caught her by the face. "... You are very confusing." "Yep!" She smiled, eyes lighting up a bright turquoise. "But cute, right?" "Like a caffine-high toddler," Kenfi shook her head. "Agreed.." Vandal sighed, setting Rin down to pat her on the head. "You don't like kisses?" Rin asked. "Not particularly." "Aw... What else did I win?" "Can I go now?" Kenfi asked. "That was it.." Vandal shrugged. Kenfi just walked off at this point while Rin went "A'kay!" as a large ribbon suddenly grew out, tightening over Vandal. "What is this..?" Vandal blinked, remaining calm as he tried to see if he could break the ribbon with his enhanced physical strength. The ribbons loosened for a moment, but seemed to react to his pressure: adjusting to his level of strength and tightening back up. "This is the part where I do the interrogation stuff and you don't hate me later, please," Rin informed. Vandal only chuckled. "Hmm.. I'll humor this little farce, but I assure you these restraints won't be able to hold me~" "You're funny," Rin booped his nose. "So who are you working for?" "You wouldn't know him~" "So you WEREN'T working alone!" Rin hopped up to Vandal's shoulder as the two promptly teleported to the others. Jeepers Creepers, It's a bloody space ship! (For the multiforce members who have to deal with a kamikaze spaceship.) The ship was thankfully still a few miles in the air, but it looked like it was about to crash very soon.. Perhaps the rest of the multiforce still present should start making emergency preparations to run like hell. Summer began flying towards the ship. As she grew closer, she used the air she was heating up around her to push the ship and slow its descent, making it easier for her to push the ship the moment she reached the ship herself. Isaac used his sunstone to teleport into the control room to see what the problem was. "Mahdi im gonna kill you if you arent in here!" He says not very happy about things. (Classic, though I am not really mad or asking you to change anything since this helps me out, I'm going to point out that the sunstone does not work like that at all.) Mahdi layed on the computer passed out with the dart still in his neck. "Mahdi! Whats going on in there?!" Axel said still trying to push back the ship. ...Down on the ground, Zazzy zipped around the wreckage and up a still-standing building to survey the area. Looking about for a body of water specifically. The moment Summer caught up with the ship, she began pushing against it, scanning for any sorts of problems in the ship with thermal vision. The ship, being so close to the ground when it finally slowed, actually had the multiforce members straining in this regard.. So far the best hope they could have was a controlled crash. (Oops, ok i will keep that in mind) Isaac started to shake Mahdi to try and wake him up. "Wake up you bonehead!" He said annoyed. Mahdi still didn't respond but his drones reactivated. "Unknown problem, Unknown problem." His drone's robotic voice repeated. In Zazzy's case, well there was definitely a large body of water next to the wreckage.. It was called the ocean. The ship's descent was slowing at least but in relativistic terms it was still going fast enough to where the landing woukd be rough, maybe it would be a niiiice idea to get Madhi out of the ahip so he isnt injured or potentially killed by ragdolling and hitting his head on something sharp. Thundering sounds by the typos. As Sarygu drags Urd away from the roleplay, Summer took note of the ocean as well. "...Axel, see if you can direct the ship into the water," she states before phasing through the the ship to meet up with Madhi and Isaac, planning on getting them (or at least Madhi) out of the ship. As if on cue, the zappy feline radioed to the team. "The ocean. We gotta nail it into the ocean. Look out cuz' I'M COMIN ATTCHA'. " With that Zazzy launched herself upward in a surprising spring of force, rocketing herself into the side of the falling ship in attempt to nudge it along with enough momentum. Isaac started slapping Mahdi. "Wake up egghead!" He yelled trying to wake up the weasel. "Guys Mahdi wont wake up!" He said to the others over his radio. Mahdi: finally starts to come to. "Wha? whats with the slapping..." Axel started to turn in the air dragging the ship into the direction of the largest body of water possible. "We might have to think about getting a new ship or.... something." Isaac slapped Mahdi one more time. "Thats for passing out." He says as he slaps again. "Thats for letti.g the ship get hyjacked!" He says and then slaps him onr more time. "Thats... for comedic reasons?" He says (questioning Classic's decision) Disregarding extremely complicated math, and leaving it to rule of cool.. Because Zazzy earned it for using the brain, she would succeed in nudging it just enough to change the course of it to the ocean with the much needed and very much appreciated help of Axel, Summer and somewhat Mars as this ship was leagues above his weight class here but points for trying. Point is they succeeded and the ship would land in the ocean, resulting in a very large splashwave that doused the city. (Classic, you gotta remember this is a take-turns rp. Everyone has to respond before you reply again.) Grabbing the two moments before the ship hits the water, Summer begins to phase Isaac and Mahdi out of the ship and float down to the ground with them, taking note of the wave. "We still have a problem, guys!" A lone finger floated next to Summer, landing on her shoulder with a poke. "You got dis?" Mahdi rubbed his face. " I got shot with a sleep dart by something sorry for not being immune. He said a bit miffed. "Hey wheres Axel?" "Axel is... i actually dont know." He says. Then he turns to Summer. "Yeah, what is it?" Isaac asked. Zazzy had apparently landed into the water, eventually waddling out of the ocean sopping wet. "Bleh. I've swallowed so much salt water.." She said as she looked about the area. "Looks like everything went for a swim." Mars had taken refuge in some rubble, Salt water plus Mars equals a very nasty electrical discharge afterall. Assuming the finger to Rin, Summer would not overreact too much upon it poking her shoulder. "I'll... see if I can stop the wave," she responds to Rin, floating upwards. Considering the wave came from the ocean, it's likely that there is only one part of the wave that will actually threaten the city. Summer took in and released a long slow breath before attempting to heat up the water in an attempt to evaporate the wave into steam before it struck the city. "Gues she got dis," The finger noted. The ship floated up then back down in the water. soon Axel came crawling out soaked. "f-f-- screw water!" Isaac pulled Axel up. "Damn, that was a crash." Isaac said looking. "The insurance company is gonna kill me." He then said. Mars crawled out of the rubble. "Well, that's that.. But how'd the ship crash..? And where's that dinosaur?" It was at that moment.. Summer knew she fucked up sorta, because by super heating the wave to steam she essentially created a cloud of still scalding hot steam that covered the city. As for Zazzy.. Well she had to endure the horror that is salt water everywhere and sopping wet everything.. The Horror! The Truth Comes Out.. Sorta The two returned to the others, Vandal's face twisted into a calm smirk. Isaac looked at them. "About time you showed up!" He shouted. "Oh no guys its ok, its not like I was crushed under the ship or anything." Axel said sarcastically shaking the water off him like a dog. "Wait, you have insurance on this ship?" He turned to Issac. "Maaaaaaan.." Zaz sighed as she inspected her droopy, wet poncho. Not really paying much attention to the returnees. "That's my ship and I'm the insurance!" Rin protested. "Don't worry, Imma fix it," She stretched her arm out to grab an Axel. (Calling all Summer's) (Wait, so the wave was already in the city? I was attempting to stop it before it got to the city... kinda a bad idea to boil the water with people in it.) (I mean there was ocean right by the city, might not've been described well but I had assumed Tsunami occurred.) (eh. idek anymore, I'll let you decide. I'm not going to delay the rp any longer. I've already been inactive on the wiki for at about a week now) (Lets just say screw physics and say that the flash boiled water had enough time to cool and settle in like fog.) (aaand I'm still delaying the roleplay if that's your decision I'll go with it) Taking the moment to recover from the excess energy released, Summer looked up to Vandal and Rin, noticing Vandal tied up now. "... what did we miss?" Axel got up. "Is everything ok? No civilians hit?" "I hope not. Anyways so was it this lizard who made our ship crash?" Isaac asked. Vandal just smiiiiled at them all. "Ahhh~" Mars just poked the sh*t out of Zazzy. "I'm repairing the city... again," Rin noted. Everytime Mars poked the wet feline there would be a squishing noise to follow. Zazzy blinked as the poking seemed to snap her out of her poncho woes. The feline's gaze locking to..Vandal. Staaaaaring at the lizard for an uncomfortable amount of time. "..Why does this remind me of a movie I've watched before?" "Because the Keebler Elves live in your braaaain." Vandal snickered. "Ok... lets just be honest with everyone. Did you cause our ship to crash!?" Isaac asked Vandal, his patience running low right about now. As Isaac asked this, Summer focused on her hearing, sensing for an increase in breathing pace and heartbeat to detect if Vandal attempted to lie. "Nnope~!" He grinned, his heartbeat remaining perfectly normal.. Either he didn't actually cause it to crash or he's a really good liar. "Something tells me I'm gunna hate this guy." Axel walked over to Vandel grabbing him by the shirt. " How about I beat the truth out of him!" He said forming plasma in his hand like a boxing glove. "He was working for somebody with tech knowledge," Rin informed. "I'm doin' the scanning stuff on the ship to find out. The only thing that on the ship that Rin found were a set of gears having scattered around the control room from the impact.. But even then that could easily be confused for parts used in Madhi's inventions. "Mahadi said he passed out for some reason. The hedgehog so far hasn't been known to have sleeping problems." Isaac said. "So I assume that you used something to knock him out." He then said. "I'ma weasel, Issac..." Mahdi said finally pulling the dart out his neck. "Someone or something shot me with a tranquilizer." Summer took a moment to think about it. "...You couldn't have been shot if there was no one else was in the ship... right?... Were the surveillance systems damaged?" "=3= Hm. Rin could find any leftover evidence from within the ship.. I think.. But even then at it's current condition.." Zazzy glanced over to the wreckage. "There won't be much. If any at all." Vandal just stared at Axel with utter lackadaisical boredom. "For a bunch of heroes you're pretty bad at it.. Especially this one, why, If I didn't know any better he think's he could kill me.. Even with me restrained like this~" "Ignore Axel, he is one of those loose cannon types." Mahdi said rummaging through the rubble of the ship. "He doesn't have the heart to kill anything anyway." "I could if I wanted." Axel said letting go. "No, no you can't." Mahdi continued. Axel walked away mumbling curses under his breath. "Back to the situation at hand, i want to know why the ship crashed, someone knocked Mahdi out and I'm guessing its the lizard." Isaac stated looking at Vandal. "Got the ship fixed!" Rin blurted out before promptly teleporting everyone into the ship. Vandal found himself in a glass capsule of sorts, though there didn't appear to be any form of power inhibitor inside. A silver light was starting to blink outdoors, and Rin herself was laying atop a table to Vandal's left, waving her feet in the air as she decided to enjoy staring at him completely non-creepily. Vandal smiled, attempting to cut the ribbons so he could pry open the castle with sheer physical strength. "I must ask, do you truly believe you can keep me here? My colleague can easily pull some strings here and there and poof, I'm a free dinosaur~" "Colleague huh?" Zazzy half-murmured. Rin wasn't the only one that had her eye on Vandal. Though in Zaz's case, it was more of a suspicious stare. Like a child figuring out who farted in the car.. Minus the figuring out because everyone at this point is super aware that the lizard has ulterior motives. And that we are all dancing in a painfully slow manner to get the rp moving. Axel and Mahdi were in the training room having a mock battle. "Don't fall asleep on me Mahdi." Axel teased with a big smile on his face. "Piss off Axel!" Mahdi commented as his drones started to charge electricity. "You're always so grumpy after a nap." Axel continued, forming plasma in his hands. Isaac tapped the glass. "Hows about you just tell us your whole evil scheme?" He asked Vandal. "Cause we arent letting you go until then." He then said. Summer took the moment to scan the controls of the ship, to see if there was any damage to the actual engines of the ship or if there was a vulnerability accessed in the controls. Anything tampered with was on the repair or already repaired by now, with a green energy zipping back and forth through the base that seemed to move back toward Rin, who was still scanning about for anything else that would point to Vandal's employer. In the meantime, the Identity girl was content to continue staring at the scaley happily. There was a trail of magic that would lead to the gears.. But it seeemed in Vandal's boredom he decided to give them a hint. "Seeing as you people are boring me and the suspense isnt panning out? Think Lizard who owns a pharmaceutical company... Or check the news three days from now." Axel walked into the room. " Soooooooooo, did the salamander talk yet?" DUE TO VARIOUS LACKINGS IN PROGRESS OF THE ROLEPLAY PLOT, THE STRUDEL WILL BE DISCUSSING THE FINISHING COURSE OF ACTION OF THIS ROLEPLAY WITH SAREN, AT WHICH POINT, THE PLOT WILL PROGRESS QUICKLY AND WITHOUT FILLER/FODDER. ANYONE WHO *'FAILS TO RESPOND AT A REASONABLE PACE (that being at LEAST once a day),' *'SPONTANEOUSLY USES ABILITIES UNEXPLAINED OR ACTIONS UNEXPLAINED' *'GIVES MINIMAL REPLIES THAT DO NOT CONTRIBUTE TO THE ROLEPLAY' WILL HAVE THEIR COMMENTS IGNORED FOR THE SAKE OF NOT WEIGHING DOWN THE ROLEPLAY. AT THE MOMENT NO ONE IS BEING REMOVED, BUT THIS CANNOT HAPPEN AGAIN WITH FUTURE ROLEPLAYS. THIS IS JUST AS MUCH MY FAULT AS ANYONE ELSE'S, AND THOSE INVOLVED WITH THE ROLEPLAY NEED TO BE WILLING TO DEDICATE THEMSELVES. OTHERWISE, PEOPLE WILL CHOOSE TO LEAVE OR AVOID PARTICIPATION. ADDITIONALLY, WE'RE GOING TO TRY TO STICK TO A LIMITED ROSTER OF PARTICIPANTS IN MOST MULTIFORCE ROLEPLAYS IN THE FUTURE, NOT LIMITING THE MEMBERS OF THE TEAM, BUT BEING SELECTIVE WITH WHICH ONES WILL BE PART OF THE ROLEPLAY. THIS WILL PROBABLY BE ABOUT 4 USERS TOTAL. IF USERS HAVE MORE THAN ONE CHARACTER, THEY ARE EXPECTED TO KEEP UP WITH THE ROLEPLAY WITH BOTH. ~Strudel (So how shall we begin from here? -brud) Brief Retcons before roleplay finisher ~During the time when the HQ was crashing down toward the city, Summer and Axel managed to catch it before impact was made. ~When the flood started toward the city, Summer had managed to freeze the water in place to keep it from spreading while the last of the buildings were stabilized and the people kept from harm by the others. These are changed to reflect what would have happened if characters were more aware of the situation and only occurred as they originally did due to confusion and lack of communication in the roleplay. Prompt For Ending (Do not convert this into Header format) Vandal remained in his cell, but his taunt of how easily he could escape seemed daunting on the minds of the team… most of the team. Rin seemed completely uncaring on the matter, currently still staring off at the lizard man whilst lying on a table. His employer had yet to be discovered, but the base was well on the repair. Then, Vandal suddenly vanished from sight: teleporting elsewhere in a bright light. Continue... After about one or two blinks, Summer spoke up. "Guys... since when could the reptile teleport?" "....NO WAY!" Zazzy bellowed, zipping over to where Vandal orignally was. Invenstigating the scene for any signs of how he had vanished. From patting the spot he has once sat, to inspecting the floors and ceilings above. "Scotty beamed him up." "He said something about three days from now, so I think all we can do is wait. When he shows up again we capture him but this time we put a tracker on him or something." Axel said. "I'll do a scaaaaaaaaan," Rin stuck her hand into the floor: transforming the surface into a transparent floor. The group saw a green light shooting down over the planet in waves. There didn't seem to be any trace of the runaway dinosaur on the ship, it's like he was there one minute and gone the next. "Interesting. I wonder what he meant?" Isaac said. "What if 3 days from now the moon is gonna crash into the planet and we need too find a mask to stop it?" Isaac then said sarcastically and with a laugh. Pondering about what Zazzy said for a moment, Summer spoke up. "Could someone else be behind this? He did say he worked for someone, and he showed no ability to free himself prior to this situation.." "A greater evil, sounds pretty cliche but I'll buy it. So do you think we should have a ground search team? I'd like to volunteer!" Axel raised his hand. "I'm scanning the planet already," Rin called over to Axel. ( Who is this Alex person we speak of? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Zaz nodded thoughtfully. "You make a good point, Summer." She agreed. "Rinny how long will the scan take?" Mars stared at Isaac, then Axel. "I'm going to hedge my bets and assume this 'greater evil' has a shit ton of money." "Or a shit to of influence." Isaac then said. "But money sounds more likely." He then said. "One way or the other, this ship has proven to be able to be hacked into... we're going to need an upgrade." Summer noted. "I'll just replace all the original parts with my nanites," Rin replied to Summer. "Can't hack it without me knowing... Also Mr. Neck's not on the planet, can't find 'im." Axel's eyes widened with joy then spoke. "Space adventure! If hes not on Mobius then hes in space!" "Or he could be in another dimension." Mahdi interjected. "Even better, dimension adventure!" Axel jumping up and down like he was going to explode. "What about another time?" Isaac asked thinking time travel. Mars blinked. "Time Travel? That's impossible, Time is just a concept invented by sapient.. Sentient.. Beings to catalogue and organize the day and night cycles of the planet.." Mars said, in a surprising show of intelligence.. That or he inferred this from comic book knowledge. Zazzy beamed a bit as the conversation continued. "Space?? I've always wanted to explore the stars.." The feline trailed off with a dreamy smile. Summer smirked a bit at some of the ideas, mainly the space one. "I guess this means we're going to space then," she concluded, looking towards Rin for her thoughts. "Uh yeah," Rin sighed, "guys, it's gonna take forever to do that. Puttin' the ship in space anyway to get out of here, but I'll just have the track thing start lookin' for him in the meantime." "Space is seemingly never ending, if this guy teleported he could even be light years away." Mahdi said sitting down at his computer. "Mahdi I need you to make space suits for the ones who can't breath in space and plasma weapons! We can shoot aliens!" Axel glanced at Summer through the corner of his eye. " Hostile ones." Mahdi: I'm gunna have to drain your mantra if you really want them." Mahdi said not turning away from the computer. Mars stared at Summer, then Zazzy. "....." He suddenly gave them both headpats. ">3<" Zazzy giggled slightly, snapping out of her trance. Turning to flop down into a chair, fingers thrumming on the armrest as she pursed her lips. " 'Kay then. What can we do in the mean time?" Summer didn't expect to be patted, but she did seem to let it go by, actually feeling relaxed by the action. It helped her focus better, and then a thought came up in her head. "...Hey Rin, when you scanned the planet, how exactly did you scan it? Maybe he's not visible that way?" "Well maybe we should try finding a way to contain the thing." Isaac said sitting down. "I always enjoyed space travel, it seems fun." He then said as he patted Mars with a sigh. Rin immediately duplicated, each Rin now pointing to a different person. To Madhi, she responded "I can power your stuff, just get me the blueprint stuff." To Zazzy she responded "We're gonna think up what we're gonna put in the base." To Summer she replied "Oh I got plenty to scan," grinning a bit. And to Isaac Rin questioned "What thing?" "Sorry Rin I don't need help this time. Thanks for the thought though." Mahdi said turning in his chair. "Is time travel even possible in this ship?" Axel asked. "Pfft. Better security for starters." Zazzy giggled, turning to Axel. "I'm pretty sure that if a phone box can time travel, so could this thing." "... Fair enough," Summer sighed, overhearing the other Rins. "Well, I guess it's better to get the technology to have the base to do it constantly instead of you, right? Just in case he, or other future problems, shows up again." Mars blinked. "Don't risk the time travels, that is a dumb idea according to comic book logic." "Well I was thinking a way to secure the lizard. Without him beaming away or suddenly dissapearing." Isaac said, before a lightbulb goes off. "Rin, what kind of scanner did you use?" Isaac asked. "Still using the scanner, Isaac," Rin corrected. "I'm takin' care of it. Can't just scan the whole universe and get it done in a week. We're not doin' time travel. Now can I get some lists for what everyone wants in the base?" "A VIDEO GAME ROOM!" Axel shouted. "Fastershipspeeds@_@" Zazzy spoke in a jumbled mess. "OrourowncoolminishipsthatwecanflyaroundandtransformintoonebigmechICANMAKECOLORCOORDINATEDSUITSTOO!" "A simulation room could be cool," Summer pondered, then mumbling to herself, "I mean, I really want a muffin room, but that's not happening." "''A spare generator for me to munch on.. Or a cold storage room to put those pesky villains on Ice..?" Mars suggested, though honestly he was torn between the two. "A subway. With hired workers." Isaac said. "Or maybe something to benefit the team in a way." Isaac then said. '''And thus the group went on to discuss further what they would do to upgrade the main base.' The end for now. Category:Private/Closed Roleplays